


Candies and Wings

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angels, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Being Dumb, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, Confused Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Guardian Angels, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Park Chanyeol Smut, Romantic Comedy, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekau, chanbaekfantasy, exoau, exofantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: From leading the angelic army to being the guardian angel of a human who loves candies and cries while watching movies, all this because of a punishment. Archangel Chanyeol and human Baekhyun are so different, but maybe fate has plans for them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 71
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for mistakes!  
> If you have twitter you find me here https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon   
> I hope you'll enjoy the fic ;)

In the 5th Century A.D., a Middle Eastern Scholar named Dionysius studied the references to Angels in the Scriptures and other non-biblical sources. He concluded that there were nine classes of angels that were divided into three spheres.

In the first sphere there were angels nearer to God, Seraphims, sometimes called "the burning ones" because they are the closest to God and radiate pure light, Cheribums, guardians of the gates of Eden and Thrones, called the 'many eyed ones' , with the duty of carrying out God's decisions.

In the second sphere there were Dominions whose job was to regulate the duties of other angels and ensure that God's wishes were carried out, and Virtues, the angels of Grace who brought God's blessings to Earth, usually in the form of miracles and Powers.

In the last and third sphere there were Principalities, the guardian angels of cities, nations and rulers, and guards against the invasion of evil angels, Archangels, who commanded God's armies of angels and last, but not least, Angels, the celestial beings closest to humans who acted as intermediaries between the Almighty and humanity, often called guardian angels.

Chanyeol was an archangel. One of the most beautiful, strongest and bravest.

Everyone in heaven knew him, everyone loved archangel chanyeol who often saved the celestial army from being defeated.

He had everything a good soldier needed, he was smart, fast, strong and also merciless.

He was created for that, his only reason to live was being a good soldier, his long life was dedicated to that, to lead the army and to never lose.

Wars were not rare thing, angels often had to fight against Lucifer's army, sometimes against even things more ancient than God.

When he wasn't busy in a war he trained young archangels.

Was he happy? was he satisfied? Of course, that was his life, he couldn't think about better things.

Being a soldier of god satisfied him.

Everything was perfect, till he made a mistake.

One big mistake that costed everything to him.

He fought with a Cherubin. He was sure that Lucifer had something in his mind those days, demons were quite active among humans, there had been lot of possession cases, but other angels told him that he was overreacting.

" nothing strange, the usual demons' things, you should relax Chanyeol, really. You're a child of war but this doesn't mean that war is behind every corner" told him other archangels.

But he trusted his instinct, so since other archangels didn't want to listen to him he tried to reach angels of higher spheres.

They laughed at him and for the first time in his life the great warrior chanyeol felt humiliated. A new feeling to him.

No one wanted to listen to him, so he decided that he would have done it alone, but when he tried to leave Heaven Cherubins at the gates didn't let him to go out.

He was so furious. Not the fury of the battle, that was a new feeling, again.

A feeling that he couldn't control, so he hit the cherubins, very hard.

Few minutes later the leaders of his sphere called him.

" You're going to be punished, not only you disobeyed to orders, but you assaulted two cherubins. Chanyeol, you know how proud they are of themselves, they're furious that an archangel did that to two of them. They asked for a very hard punishment, but we talked to them, since you've always been good and always helped heaven, we managed to find a deal."

" so won't i be punished?"

" they wanted to make you fall, chanyeol"

He shivered.

He knew that he made a big mistake, he knew that he deserved a punishment, but that? He'd have preferred to die.

When angels fell they lost their wings, they lost their divine grace. They became humans, just weaker and sadder.

Imagine being a powerful and beautiful angel and then finding yourself being a miserable human.

" but we thought that was too extreme"

" so? what is my punishment?"

" you'll work as guardian angel"

Chanyeol looked at his chiefs and then laughed.

" is this a joke?"

" no chanyeol and remember that if we didn't help you, you would have been a fallen angel"

" helped me? i'm going to work as a guardian angel, you didn't help me at all!"

" you made a mistake, you also gave a false alarm, so you're going to pay"

" just because nothing happened, it doesn't mean that i wasn't right, i'm sure that Lucifer is working on something"

" We're talking about Lucifer, he's always working on something, Chanyeol, but...you need a break, we think that this new experience won't be bad for you. It will help you to have a new...vision of things"

" a new vision of things?" he sighed

" Tomorrow an angel will teach you the things you'll have to know and you'll start soon"

" till when?"

" till you're ready"

" what does that even mean?"

" when you're ready, you'll know it"


	2. Chapter two

Not only guardian angels belonged to the lowest sphere of angels, but they also had the most boring task. He was sure that guarding the gates of Heaven was funnier than looking over a stupid human.

" angels were made to protect god's most beautiful creation: humans" once said him his teacher.

Humans.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that Chanyeol hated them, he just didn't understand them.

God's most beautiful creation? First of all they were not even that beautiful, they were so...stupid, rude and ungrateful. God gave them so many things but since they were born, humans never stopped destroying their world and their own species.

He thought that they didn’t deserve that an angel, even one of the lowest sphere, had to look after them.

" Next time, think twice before acting, chanyeol" he told himself.

" chanyeol?"

Someone was walking towards him.

" I'm Jongdae, i'll help you with your new job" he said smiling.

" stop smiling like that, you're making me uncomfortable"

" i like to smile, so no, sorry , i won't stop"

Chanyeol laughed

" i thought guardian angels were all very nice"

" nice? yes, stupid? no. So, from now on, till the end of your punishment, i'll be your boss"

" my boss? no offense Jongdae but i'm a soldier, i command armies, you can't be my...boss"

" and i'm the best guardian angel in heaven, my dear soldier, and i'm not the one who received a punishment here. I heard that cherubins's punishment was much harder, so you should be happy"

" happy? of being a temporary guardian angel?"

" all angels despite guardian angels, you all think to be superior, that your tasks are more noble and hard than ours. I'll show you that it's not like this, follow me and Chanyeol, maybe i have lot of patience towards humans, that is my nature, and toward new guardian angels, but i don't have enough patience for a whiny stubborn archangel, so stop bothering me and listen to me"

Chanyeol laughed

" i like you Jongdae, maybe you’re not that boring" he said following the angel.

" this is the place from where guardian angels guard their humans" said jongdae while they were entering a big white structure.

They were in a long corridor full of rooms.

" every room is for a different human. When a human born a new room appears"

" wait, how many rooms are there then? how big is this place?"

" this is heaven, things are immense, chanyeol. Anyway every room belongs to a human, from there you can observe that human, you can see that person, even hear the thoughts, see the dreams"

" basically you stalk them from these rooms"

" we protect them from these rooms. If we understand that something bad is going to happen, like a bad thought that will lead to a dangerous decision, we can communicate with them"

" how? you oblige them to change their mind?"

" God gave human's free will, so no, we can't oblige them to do anything, even if we know they're going to do something bad. The only thing we can do is helping them to choose the right path, giving them signs, like dreams, or whispering them things"

" creepy, really. So you basically stalk humans and appear in their dreams"

" you'll really understand what we do once you'll try it yourself and you'll leave behind all your ignorant prejudices"

" how do you assign humans to angels?"

" well...new human? angel without a human? done, but if that angel realizes that maybe he or she can't really help that human, then we change "

" so my human?"

Jongdae smiled

" follow me to your room, Chanyeol"

The room was just an empty room, except for two things. A big pillow on the floor, right in the middle of the room and in front of it a little table with some papers on it.

" very...minimal" exclaimed chanyeol, looking around

" you have everything you need for your task. Read those papers to know who your human is"

“the pillow is to sleep? since it will be very boring"

" the pillow is for your annoying ass, you will sit there to enter in contact with your human"

" how?"

" the room will help you, you'll just have to sit, relax and close your eyes"

" the room will help me? this is a room!"

" a room in heaven, chanyeol. Anyway, now i go, i'll come back in a few hours. Chanyeol, do not create problems!"

" how can i create problems in an empty room?" he asked while jongdae was leaving

" at least they left me something to read" he exclaimed while sitting on the pillow and taking the paper in front of him


	3. Chapter three

Birth Name: Byun Baekhyun

Born: May 6, 1992

Birthplace: Bucheon, South Korea

Blood Type: O

Hair colour: he likes to change

" why something such as hair colour is so important to be written here? ah guardian angels are weird"

Family: mother, father, a brother

House: he lives in a small apartment in Seoul, alone

Work: in a candy shop

" what? do things such as candy shops exist?"

Then there were written things about his hobbies, like music, movies and other things that he didn't know what they were and blah blah blah

" they gave me a weird guy who likes to change his hair colour and sells candies, great"

" The room will help me, so, room can you hear me? oh god, i'm talking to a room" he sighed

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body and mind. He was good at that, he learned to do it years ago. If he didn't do that he couldn't sleep, too often the sounds of battles kept him awake.

Maybe he had to think about the human, but since between those papers there was not a photo of him, he could just think about the things he read and with those information it was not easy to imagine face.

Suddenly something happened, something that made him understand what Jongdae meant about the room. It was like the room was getting smaller and smaller around him, his eyes were closed, but he felt like the room was changing its form.

Then he felt like a soft wind, as if someone opened a window, but he knew that room had no windows.

"open your eyes"

He heard a voice in his mind, was that the room's voice?

He was confused about what was happening but he did what the voice told him, he opened his eyes.

He knew that he hadn't moved from the room, he knew that he was still on that pillow, but at the same time, he wasn't there anymore.

He was in a room, a bedroom.

The walls were full of posters and everything was so colourful that it was giving him a headache since he was used to the dominant white of heaven.

There was a television, it was on. Inside that magic box there was a couple, they were fighting and the woman was crying because the man wanted to leave her.

The woman wasn't the only one who was crying.

In front of the tv, sat on the floor with his back against the bed, there was Baekhyun.

He was staring at the tv and he was crying

" you can't leave her, come on, you bastard! She's the love of your life and she gave you the best sex ever, don't leave her!" he was screaming as if the two characters could hear him

" oh god, he's a crazy one!"

While Baekhyun kept crying and yelling at the tv he looked around.

That room was a mess.

" oh my god, yes yes! Take her back!”

Baekhyun raised his voice standing up to jump for the happiness, making the sweets he had in his lap falling and scaring chanyeol who for the surprise took a step back, hitting the table.

Did he hear him?

No of course not, that was angelic magic, he wasn't really there so he couldn't see him.

But still, when a few seconds later baekhyun looked at him, he felt strange, as if the human could see him.

He stayed still, almost holding his breath, till the human went back to give his attention to the movie.

" i think i have seen enough for today" he exclaimed and as if the room heard him he went back, he was back again in the white room on the pillow.

So that was Baekhyun.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door and Jongdae entered

" so how was your first meeting with the human? what do you think of him? i think he's very cute, isn't he? "

" he was crying"

" oh god, something bad happened to him?"

" a bad movie happened to him. Jongdae, why that human?"

" his last guardian angel didn't feel the right connection with him so he needed a new one. Also he's a very calm person, he never does dangerous things, so as your first human it will be easy to look after!"

" first and last human. Anyway he seems a very boring person"

" there is a world outside battlefield, chanyeol and not everything is boring"


	4. Chapter four

Every day the same thing.

Every day he cursed himself for what he did.

Baekhyun’s life was boring. He worked, sometimes he went out with some friends, he watched movies while eating sweets and he cried and sang a lot.

Basically it was like looking after a kid who loved sugar too much.

“ after a week I’m sure you started to have feelings for that human, he’s so cute!” said him once Jongdae

“ you wish that, jongdae”

“ look at me, from murdering demons to look after this human”

That day he was watching Baekhyun at work.

The human was sucking a lollipop while a boy was looking around the shop. There was something hypnotizing in how baekhyun was sucking that lollipop

Wait what?

“ chanyeol, you’re going crazy after just one week!” he told himself

“ did you say something?” suddenly said baekhyun

But no one, except for chanyeol spoke.

“ are you talking to me? No I haven’t said anything…yet” said the boy with a smirk

He walked till Baekhyun.

“ so, is there something sweeter than you in this shop?”

“ really? Is that how humans flirt?” sighed chanyeol

Baekhyun laughed

“ well my favourite are lollipops, ours are very sweet!” he said keeping sucking his lollipop

“ you like to suck eh?”

“ I hope he’s going to punch that idiot in the face!” exclaimed Chanyeol, shocked for the way that human was flirting, but it seemed like Baekhyun was not realizing what was happening.

“ oh yes, I like it, really, told you lollipops are my favourites, they leave a sweet taste in your mouth for so long time!”

“ well you’ve almost convinced me to buy those lollipos”

“ really? My boss always tells me that I’m not good at selling things, but I think he’s wrong” he said like a happy and satisfied kid

“ I’m sure you’re a very good boy, don’t listen to your boss, anyway, I only have one fear”

“ allergies? Do not worry, just natural ingredients”

“ what if I buy them but i don’t like them? I don’t want to waste my money”

“ but I assure you that you will like these lollipops, believe me!”

“ please, I hope he’s not going to say let me try yours” said chanyeol

“ why don’t you let me taste yours? So I can be sure of my purchase”

Baekhyun looked at the boy, then at his lollipop

“ sorry, but I can’t, it’s not hygienic”

“ I’m babysitting an idiot!” exclaimed Chanyeol, he could almost swear that baekhyun looked toward him.

But he couldn’t hear him, right?

“ you’re not an easy one, sweet boy, am I right? Well, just give few lollipops, I will come back to tell you if I liked them or not” said the boy

“ that boy was basically fucking you with his yes and flirting with you and you’re happy because you sold some lollipops?” asked him Chanyeol, even if he knew that he was not going to receive an answer

“ wow, I must be very tired today, It feels like I hear voices!” exclaimed Baekhyun “ definitely a crazy one, they gave me a faulty human, great!”

“ Jongdae, is possible that a human can hear a guardian angel?” asked to Jongdae when he left the room that day

“ hearing? No no, maybe we could say that sometimes there are humans that can feel that they’re not alone, it’s like they can feel a presence, but they can’t see us, why?”

“ nothing, I was just curious”


	5. Chapter five

While watching Baekhyun, he noticed a thing.

He always smiled, except for when he cried because of movies, he always looked happy and radiant, sweet as his lollipops.

But.

There was a but, because chanyeol saw like a shadow around him, the shadow of loneliness.

Baekhyun was made to love, he was like a bomb of love, he needed to love someone before exploding and hurting himself.

Loving a friend, a pet, a lover.

Things that he didn’t have.

Yes, sometimes he went out, but Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun couldn’t really call those people friends.

Since he started to watch over him he also noticed that he never flirted, or at least not intentionally, but people really loved him. Boys, girls, everyone fell for him, but he never showed interest.

“ you should buy a dog, Baekhyun” he exclaimed while he was watching the human having dinner.

That day Baekhyun went to sleep earlier than usual, he was tired.

Everytime he fell asleep he made sounds, cute sounds that Chanyeol learned to love.

To love? Well to appreciate, to tolerate.

“ I should buy a dog” he said yawning

He was going back to the room, when he noticed that on the desk of the bedroom there was a journal.

Was it maybe baekhyun’s personal journal ?

He was so curios that he grabbed it and opened it

“ I’m his guardian angel, I can do it” he told himself.

“ of course, what did I expect?” he said laughing after having read few pages.

More than a person journal Baekhyun used that to write movies reviews.

Still smiling he was putting the diary back to its place, when it slipped from his hand, falling on the desk with a loud noise.

“ who are you?”

He turned his head toward Baekhyun, who had just spoken. The human was staring at him, covering himself with the blanket as if it was a shield.

Maybe he was dreaming.

“ who are you and why are you in my room? If you’re a thief I don’t have a lot, please take what you want and leave, but don’t hurt me!”

“ are you talking to me?”

“ of course, or are there others with you? Aren’t you alone? “ asked baekhyun looking Around with a scared gaze

“ can you see me?” he asked shocked

What was happening?

“ of course I can see a tall blond handsome thief in my room”

“ but…how is it possible?”

“ well I have two eyes and a good eyes sight, so I can see you”

“ Baekhyun!”

“ how do you know my name?”

He was shivering for the fear

He was so shocked about the fact that the human could see him that he wasn’t thinking that it was a shock for Baekhyun too, that he was scared

“ don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you!”

“ you’re a stranger in my room, how can I believe you?”

“ I’m not a stranger, Baekhyun, I’m your guardian angel”

“ sir, are you crazy?”

“ no, I told you, I’m your guardian angel”

“ show me your wings”

“ what? No!”

“ then I don’t believe you”

“ you’re byun baekhyun, born on 6t h of may 1992 in Bucheon, your blood type is 0, you work in a candies shop, you cry when you watch movies and for dinner you ate a toast”

“ you’re stalker, oh my god!”

“ what? No i..”

“ you’re guardian angel? Everyone could know the things you said, from my sns and from stalking me around!”

“ you’re unbelievable Baekhyun, then ask me a thing that you did and that you’re sure no one saw you doing it”

“ which song I sang this morning while I was taking a shower?”

“ it’s raining men”

“ oh my god!” screamed Baekhyun pulling his blanket all over his head

Chanyeol looked at him, yes he was still confused and shocked because humans couldn’t see angels, but that situation also amused him

After few seconds Baekhyun started to slowly moving the blanket away from his face

“ are you still here?” he whispered

“ yes, Baekhyun”

Suddenly he threw the blanket on the floor and he stood up on his bed, staring at him

“ ok, I believe you, I mean, I can’t find other explanations. I believe that you’re my guardian angel”

He smirked. He knew that another human would have not believed him so fast, but Baekhyun was different.

“ good”

“ yes, good soooo, why are you here, guardian angel?”

“ chanyeol, my name is chanyeol and well I was looking after you, as I always do, but something must have happened and now you see me”

Silence.

They were both staring at each others

“ I need to go, I need explanations about all this”

“ wait, are you leaving like this?” asked Baekhyun

“ yes? Why? What should i do?”

“ I just met my guardian angel, I’m curious, you know, like, do you like lollipops?”

“ I don’t know, I have never eaten one”

“ what? Really?” he asked surprised

“ we don’t have them in Heaven”

“ what a boring place, you should try one!”

“ maybe another time Baekhyun, I really need to go now!”

“ oh”

“ please no” he said

“ please no what?”

“ do not pout, Baekhyun!”

“ I’m not pouting!”

“ yes you are, trust me and..”

And what? Was Chanyeol the archangel weak for that?”

“ I’ll come back”

“ promise me”

“ I promise you”


	6. Chapter six

“ Jongdae!” he screamed as soon as he left the room, looking for the guardian angel who was walking towards him

“ what? Why are you screaming? Did something happen to Baekhyun?” he asked worried

“ I need to talk to you, in a place where we’re alone and we can’t be heard”

“ but-“

“ Jongdae, no questions, please!”

He was begging him.

“ ok, follow me”

They walked till a room.

“ the human of this room unfortunately died few days ago, so we can use it before it disappears. No one can hear us here”

They sat on the floor, one in front of the other

“ you told me that humans can’t see their guardian angels”

Jongdae nodded

“ Baekhyun saw me. Not only that, I had the doubt since I began with him that he could hear me, not only feeling me, like you said it could happen, but he could actually really hear me”

“ no chanyeol, this is impossible!”

“ I’m not lying Jongdae, I swear it”

When an angel sweared, it meant that was the truth.

He saw the shock on jongdae’s face

“ so he saw you? What did you do?”

“ we talked”

“ you what?”

“ at first he was scared because he thought I was a thief or someone who wanted to hurt him, but then when I told him that I was his guardian angel he offered me a lollipop”

“ a what?”

“ a lollipop, you know those round candies on a stick”

“ chanyeol I know what a lollipop is, but…did he freak out? And you told him that you’re his guardian angel? Are you crazy?”

“ what was I supposed to do, jongdae?”

“ I don’t know chanyeol, this…this is a new thing for me too and I have no idea. Maybe Baekhyun has some angel blood, centuries ago angels used to go with humans and there had been lot of nephilims, before it became forbidden by god”

“ I thought about that too, but I would have felt the angel blood in him”

“ maybe he has just little angel blood in him because a nephilim was his ancestor. Or…” “ or?”

“ can humans see archangels? Maybe it’s because you’re not a guardian angel but an archangel”

“ I don’t know Jongdae, archangels never interact with humans, but if no guardian angels has ever been seen by a human, this could be an explanation”

“ yes, it could be”

“ so?”

“ so, we’re not going to tell it to anyone, Chanyeol ok? This is too strange and it could bring problems and chaos, to you and to Baekhyun too. So you keep watching him, while I’ll try to understand what’s happening here!”

When he was told that his punishment was going to be that, being a guardian angel, he would have never thought that at the end it would have been that interesting.

A human saw him.

He talked with baekhyun and he could hear and see him.

He should have been shocked, maybe even scared that a human saw him, but why did he feel that excited?

He was watching over baekhyun for few months now and he had to admit it, he couldn’t say that he didn’t care about him, not anymore.

So yes, the fact that finally he could talk with him, that Baekhyun could see him, made him kind of happy.

Since Jongdae told him to keep working as guardian angel, it was time to go back to work.

He went back to his room and few seconds later he was in Baekhyun’s living room, but he wasn’t here.

“ strange, the room always brings me wherever he is”

He had just thought that when Baekhyun appeared, from the bathroom.

Naked.

As soon as he saw chanyeol he screamed

“ baekhyun it’s me, don’t scream!”

“ I’m not screaming because my guardian angel suddenly appeared in my living room, but because I’m naked!”

“ as if I have never seen you naked, come on Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun covered himself with his hands

“ you’re a creepy guardian angel, you watched me while I was naked?”

“ my task is to look after you, so…”

“ so what? Are you afraid that I might slip while I’m taking a shower? You pervert!”

He knew that baekhyun wanted to sound angry, but Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh

“ ah you’re so cute Baekhyun!”

“ cute?”

Did he say that?

“ I meant…”

That was awkward

“ anyway I talked with my...boss we could say and”

“ can you wait for me to get dressed, chanyeol?”

“ oh sure”


	7. Chapter seven

They were on the couch, Baekhyun was finally dressed up.

Chanyeol told him everything Jongdae told him.

“ so we’re special” he said smiling

“ well we could say that, yes, but how can you be so calm?”

“ I don’t know, I mean, how am I supposed to behave, chanyeol? Meeting your guardian angel is not a thing that usually happens, actually I had no idea that guardian angels existed, but here we are. I believe you, chanyeol, I feel like believing you is the right thing to do, I’m not scared, just curious”

“ you’re very a strange human”

“ so have you been looking after me since I was born? I was a very noisy kid!”

“ you’re still a noisy kid, but no, I became your guardian angel few months ago”

“ oh god, why? Something bad happened to my previous one? Did he die? Can angels die?”

“ one question at the time, baekhyun! I’ve been told that your previous guardian angel didn’t feel the right connection with you”

“ oh I’m so sorry to hear that, I’m sure that if he could to talk to me, we could find lot of things in common!”

Chanyeol facepalmed himself, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“ usually this is not what I do, I’m not a guardian angel, I’m an archangel, I lead angels to war”

“ a soldier?”

Chanyeol nodded

“ you’re too beautiful to be a soldier, I mean I imagine soldiers like big ugly men full of scars and with a bad haircut”

“ first of all, I’m not a man, and..”

And thank you for the compliments?

“ anyway, I found myself being your guardian angel as punishment”

“ ohhhhh you’re a bad angel, chanyeol” he said winking at him

“ yes, kind of”

“ so what are we going to do? Will they give you another human because we have this problem?”

“ Jongdae told me to keep going on, as nothing happened, without talking about this to anyone, so Baekhyun, do not tell it to other humans!”

“ do not worry, I think you know that I don’t have lot of friends and in any case no one would believe me”

He knew it.

“ you should buy a dog”

“ you’ve already told me, if I’m not wrong, and I think it would be a nice idea”

“ I think so, so…I go”

“ no wait, can you stay?”

Chanyeol looked curiously at him

“ I’m always alone here, I’d like to watch a movie with someone, can you stay or are you busy?”

“ you’re my work, Baekhyun so..”

“ so if I say that you have to stay, you’ll stay?”

Chanyeol sighed

“ just do not choose a romantic comedy, I don’t want to see you cry”

The great and fearless archangel Chanyeol sat on a red couch, next to a human who was crying because in the movie they were watching the main character’s dog just died

“ maybe this is a sign, maybe I don’t have to get a dog” said whining baekhyun

“ baekhyun, this is just a stupid movie!”

Suddenly Baekhyun was near him, his arms around him and he face hidden in his chest, where he kept crying

“ why do have dogs to die? They’re so innocent”

A human was crying, hugging him, because he found unfair that dogs died.

He realized that he had automatically hugged baekhyun back, when the human talked

“ it feels so good to be hugged”

He was going to remove his arms, but baekhyun’s face stopped him

That face.

He could see that he really meant his words, how coud he ruin that moment to him?

“ I’m so happy I can see you, Chanyeol, and talk to you and touch you”

“ you should go to bed, baekhyun, you need to wake up early tomorrow”

“ do you have to leave?”

He nodded

“ but will you still look after me from heaven, right?”

“ I always look after you”

“ it looks like someone cried over your shirt” said laughing Jongdae when he left the room

“ yeah, an annoying human did that”

“ what?”

“ long story, anyway, do you have news?”

“ I looked for information about this, but chanyeol I didn’t find anything. I looked everywhere, even in very old books, but it never happened that a human could see a guardian angel”

“ what about humans seeing arcangels?”

“ as you said archangels never have contacts with humans, so nothing has been written about that”

“ what if we ask to the highest spheres?”

“ I thought about that but….honestly I don’t trust them, chanyeol”

“ yeah, I know what you mean”

“ so, I’m going to keep looking for something and you will keep looking after your beloved human”

“ beloved?”

“ oh come on chanyeol, you can’t lie to me, I can see that you like him”


	8. Chapter eight

When the following day he used the room, he appeared in the candy shop where Baekhyun worked and where the human was talking with a girl.

He smiled.

Baekhyun probably never realized that he was beautiful, for being a human, and everyone really wanted him. It was clear from the way they talked to him, for the way they looked at him.

When Baekhyun saw him he looked at him smiling

“ oh here you are!” he exclaimed

The girl turned around to see to whom Baekhyun spoke, but she couldn’t see him, so she just looked curiously at Baekhyun, who, when he realized that to that girl it must have seemed like he talked alone, blushed and murmured: “ right”

“ tell me you realised that girl was flirting with you” he said when they were alone

“ was she?”

“ she was sucking the lollipop you gave her like…..”

“ like?”

“ Baekhyun, i know you’re playing with me”

The human laughed

“ you were almost blushing”

“ i was not! Anyway, why do you always pretend not to understand that people is flirting with you?”

“ I’m not interested and i don’t know how to say no to people, so pretending not to understand they’re flirting with me is easer”

“ not interested?”

“ i have very high standards” he said laughing

“ anyway, i didn’t forget that you told me you have never eaten a lollipop”

Chanyeol looked curiously at him while he was opening a lollipop

“ here, try this. It’s my favourite!” he said giving him the lollipop

Chanyeol took it, he observed it and then he put it in his mouth. He sucked it, he licked it a little.

“ eww it’s too sweet, how can you eat something like this?”

“ angels are tasteless, come on give it to me, we’re not going to throw it away just because your taste sucks”

Before he could say something Baekhyun took the lollipop from his hand and put it in his mouth.

“ did you just….never mind”

“ what?” asked Baekhyun while licking the lollipop

“ never do such a thing with someone, Baekhyun”

“ why?” he asked with a smirk

“ it’s gross”

“ oh, i thought you were going to say because otherwise the other person would think that i’d suck his dick”

Chanyeol chocked

“ Baekhyun!”

“ would you be jealous?”

“ you’re talking nonsense, Baekhyun. I’m your guardian angel, why would i be jealous?” “ yeah, you’re right” exclaimed Baekhyun, he almost looked disappointed.

“ chanyeol, i want to try a thing” said jongdae once he was in heaven again

“ what do you mean?”

“ do you know another archangel that you really trust, that you’re sure wouldn’t talk?”

He nodded.

Kyungsoo. They trained together, they became friends and they always had each others’s back during battles

“ good, then me and your archangel friend will come with you to Baekhyun tomorrow. I want to see if he can see us, or maybe he can see the other archangel and in this way we would solve the mystery”

“ yes, that could work”

“ Jongdae, wait, what if he can’t see you and the archangel?” he asked while Jongdae was leaving.

The guardian angel didn’t answer, maybe he didn’t hear him, maybe he just didn’t have an answer.

The following day he was in the room, but he wasn’t alone. On a side there was Jongdae, on the other Kyungsoo who now knew everything about Baekhyun.

“ are you ready?” he asked

Reaching Baekhyun that time, since he wasn’t alone, took him more time, but there they were, in Baekhyun’s living room.

Baekhyun was on the couch, watching a movie and he was crying.

“ why is he crying? is he ok?” asked Kyungsoo

“ he always cries when he watches movies”

Baekhyun, who must have heard his voice, looked at him.

Chanyeol held his breath. Could Baekhyun see the other angels too?


	9. Chapter nine

“ Chanyeol you’re here!” he exclaimed leaving the couch and reaching him.

“ that movie is so sad” he said, hugging him

“ is he hugging you? i didn’t understand you were so close” said kyungsoo

“ we’re not”

“ we’re not what?” asked baekhyun confused

“ Baekhyun, do you see someone here?”

“ you, why?”

“ he can’t see us” said jongdae

“ at my right and left there are two angels, baekhyun, can’t you see or hear them?”

“ three angels at my place? oh my god! my house is a mess, this is so embarrassing, should i offer them something to drink Chanyeol? i don’t know how to behave with angels!”

Kyungsoo laughed

“ i like him”

“ i wish i could see your friends, Chanyeol, are they beautiful like you?”

“ he called you beautiful!” exclaimed kyungsoo

“ no, they’re not” he answered

“ hey!” exclaimed Jongdae

“ why are your friends here?”

“ we wanted to see if you could see other angels, but it seems you can see just me”

“ so what this means?” asked kyungsoo

“ i have no idea” answered Jongdae

“ we have to go Kyungsoo. Chanyeol stay here with baekhyun and….i will keep searching things”

“ are you friends still here?” asked Baekhyun looking around

“ no, they went away”

“ i wanted to ask them if they wanted to try a lollipop ”

Chanyeol laughed

“ your laugh is so beautiful”

“ so many compliments today, do you need to ask me something? he asked suspiciously

“ you’re not used to receive compliments, i guess”

“ no i am, lot of angels told me how good i am in battle, they say i’m very strong and fearless”

“ i was talking about other kinds of compliments, chanyeol! Is flirting forbidden in heaven? Do angels have sex? How do you make new baby angels?”

“ you’re so curios”

“ come on Chanyeol, I have the luck to talk with my guardian angel, of course, I have lot of questions”

“ anyway no, it’s not forbidden and yes angels have sex, but not to procreate, we are made just by god”

“ so angels have sex just for fun, I thought you were all so…chaste”

Chanyeol laughed

“ well maybe angels of the highest spheres, the ones nearer god, are like that but we…we like to have fun”

“ and are you a good lover, Chanyeol? Do angels go crazy for you?” he asked with a smirk

“ I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation, Baekhyun”

“ I didn’t ask about your sexual life, even if, if you want to talk about that I’m all ears”

“I had some…special persons, but nothing serious”

“ you’d have lot of success here on earth, with such a face and body, humans would go crazy for you”

“ are you talking for you too?”

“ w-what?” he asked blushing

“ Baekhyun, do you like me?” he asked laughing

“ what? No no, I mean you’re my guardian angel, I could never think about you in that way, right?”

“ right”

Actually angels, or better, the ones from the highest spheres, used to have relationships with humans. They went down on earth, disguised as humans, possessing their bodies, and then babies happened. Those babies, with angel blood, were called nephilims, such powerful creatures that God had to forbid creating new ones.

“ anyway, Chanyeol, I have never asked you a thing, can you eat?”

“ of course I eat”

“ no I mean, human food”

“yes, I can”

“ and are you free for dinner?”

“ you know that you’re my work”

“ that is the most romantic thing someone has ever told me, anyway, stay for dinner”

“ oh”

“ you can’t say that you’re busy, so your only way to avoid this dinner is telling me that you don’t want to stay” he said sadly smiling

“ I stay”

“ really?”

“ what’s for dinner?”

“enjoy your first pizza, my dear angel” exclaimed Baekhyun while they were both at the table, with pizza in front of them

“ I hope it’s not sweet as lollipops”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I still can’t understand why you don’t like lollipops, but if you say that pizza is not good, I will ask for a new guardian angel, Chanyeol”

He cut a slice of pizza and he ate it.

“ this is…”

“ yes?”

“ so good!”

He had never tasted anything so tasty!

“ that is the right answer, I would have not accepted another one, then enjoy it”

Baekhyun talked a lot, during the whole dinner. He told about his childhood, about sweets, his favorite movies, about everything.

“ I’m so sorry Chanyeol, I should know when it’s time to shut up, but I love to talk and I never have someone to bother with my chats”

“ do not apologize, Baekhyun, after months as your guardian angel I got used to your chats”

“ should we watch a movie?”

“ I also got used to you crying for movies, so why not”


	10. Chapter ten

He expected another movie about dogs or a romantic comedy.

Not a thriller where there were a lot of sex scenes.

“ Baekhyun, if you did this for me..i mean…”

Baekhyun blushed

“for you? What do you mean? I’m not…flirting, you’re my guardian angel”

“ what? No no, I didn’t mean that, I meant that maybe you thought that I don’t like your movies and you changed genre for me”

“ oh, that, no it’s ok, I also like these movies, for a night I don’t want to cry” he said laughing

After having just killed a man, the murder was now having a very sweaty and rough sex session with a girl and a boy.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, was he comfortable watching something like that with him?

Suddenly the boy and the girl were killing the murder

“ what the hell is happening?” asked Chanyeol, shocked for the plot twist

“ oh god no”

“ Baekhyun, are you crying?”

“ I’m not!” said sniffing Baekhyun

“ Baekhyun, this is a thriller, that man was a murderer and he was having a threesome, and you’re crying what for?”

“ he died before cumming”

Chanyeol started to laugh, so hard, like he had never done in his life

“ oh Baekhyun, you’re so special”

Baekhyun smiled at him.

“ you know, I think I’m going to miss you, when my punishments ends”

“ oh, when are you going to leave me?”

“ they told me when I’m ready”

“ and are you ready?”

“ I don’t know, Baekhyun”

They were staring at each other.

“ Chanyeol, earlier you asked me if I like you. I lied”

“ Baekhyun, don’t do it, don’t this to yourself”

“ you talk as if I can control such a thing” he said sadly

Chanyeol had never felt like that.

War was his life. He lived for that, he trained for that his whole life. Just war, the thrill of the fight, the adrenaline, made him feel things.

All this till Baekhyun. With Baekhyun he started to feel new things.

He cared about him.

No, he liked him.

He desired him.

Not as a guardian angel.

“ Baekhyun? I…I want to kiss you, so badly”

“ why don’t you do it?”

“ because I’m going to leave you one day, I’m an angel, Baekhyun. You’ll be hurt because of me and I don’t want to make you suffer”

“ I have a lonely life Chanyeol, you changed it. You made me feel new things, and I know that I fell for an angel that I can’t have, I know you’ll have to leave me. I’m not going to lie, it will hurt, a lot, but if I don’t live the moment I’m going to regret it forever, please”

Chanyeol moved closer to him, caressing his face.

“ Baekhyun” he whispered, their mouths were so close

“ make me feel alive, Chanyeol, please”

Baekhyun’s lips were sweet as the lollipops he loved so much.

“ you’re dangerous Baekhyun, these lips” he said while tracing them with his fingers

“ people can get addicted to them” he exclaimed before kissing him again

Baekhyun was now on his lap, mouths and hands exploring each other’s bodies.

“ wow, I didn’t think that angels could get…”

“ hard?” said laughing Chanyeol

Baekhyun nodded, blushing

“ I can feel you, under me”

“ you’re my biggest weakness Baekhyun”

“ and is this a good or a bad thing?”

“ I don’t know, but I like it”

Baekhyun smiled and kissed him.

His mouth, his neck.

He was enjoying his kisses so much that he didn’t realize Baekhyun was now kneeled between his legs

“ lollipops are not the only thing I like to suck”

“ people flirted in the wrong way so many times with you that you learned these things”

“ wasn’t that sexy?” he asked laughing while unzipping his pants

“ be yourself Baekhyun, you’re sexy and…” he couldn’t finish his sentence because Baekhyun was touching him over the fabric of his underwear, just that was enough to make him feel very good.

“ I wonder if you taste like a human or…sweeter”

“ want to find it out?”

“ wow, you know how to seduce, angel”

“ I’m an angel, not a priest”

Baekhyun’s mouth felt good. It felt like heaven, as humans said.

The feeling of his tongue playing with him, the way he looked at him, without never interrupting the eyes contact, the feeling of his delicate hands on his thighs.

He had never cum so fast.

“ totally sweeter” exclaimed Baekhyun, licking his lips clean

“ if only other angels knew that..”

“ that you received your best blow job from a human?”

Chanyeol laughed

“ that I’m going to make love with my human”

“ your human, I like it”


	11. Chapter eleven

“ you’re more beautiful than angels, Baekhyun” he exclaimed while admiring baekhyun’s naked body

“ I’m not, Chanyeol”

He kissed him

“ you are, believe me. I have never seen all this perfection”

He took his time, kissing, touching, licking baekhyun’s body. He wanted to memorize every inch of it, to remember his taste, the feeling of his soft skin under his touch.

The sound of his sweet moans.

He knew that he should have not done that, that what they were doing was wrong, as someone would have said.

But feeling baekhyun’s around him, being inside him, his legs wrapped around his hips to feel him deeper, better, his nails in his flesh, begging him to go harder. All that felt right.

He didn’t stop, not even when Baekhyun cum, he stayed inside him till he could, he moved inside him till he was too exhausted. He loved how Baekhyun was whining because of the overstimulation, his body was tired, but he never told him to stop.

“ you’re my favourite candy” exclaimed Baekhyun, kissing him

“ that is the most romantic thing someone has ever told me” said laughing Chanyeol

“ thank you, Chanyeol” said Baekhyun, curling up against him

“ Baekhyun, I’m an angel, I fought lot of battles and I’ve never thought that something could make feel me better than fighting demons, but you proved that I was wrong. I have never felt so good, and I’m not talking just about sex but how you make me feel”

“ it’s going to hurt like hell, if I can say that word, when you leave me, but I’m so happy I could have you”

He closed his eyes, enjoying baekhyun’s body against his.

He didn’t want to leave him, but he needed to go back to heaven, he needed to know if Jongdae found out something.

Leaving the bed was not easy, not only because Baekhyun was hugging him like a koala on a tree, but because he couldn’t find the strength to leave that warm body.

He kissed his forhead and left.

Jongdae was waiting for him

“ I thought you would have never came back” he said laughing

Chanyeol blushed because even if Jongdae didn’t know what happened, he knew very well the reason why he was that late

“ i see, well I won’t judge. I know certain things are forbidden but…what you and Baekhyun have is something out of ordinary, something that even god probably doesn’t know. I’m just happy for you , Chanyeol”

“ he’s going to suffer because of me”

“ he’s not a kid, he knows that you’ll leave”

“so, found anything?” he asked, changing the subject

“no, I’m sorry, Chanyeol, but there must be an answer somewhere”

“ thank you Jongdae, for everything you did for Baekhyun, for us”

“ wow, I would have never believed to hear an archangel thanking me” he said making him laugh

Visiting Baekhyun now was different. He knew he was still his guardian angel but Baekhyun didn’t see him like that. What were they? Lovers? boyfriends?

They were something new.

He became addicted to Baekhyun, to his kisses, to his touches.

He had never enough and he realised that he was spending more and more time with him.

Everything was perfect, when they were at baekhyun’s place, or even at the shop.

It was different when they were out.

Chanyeol wanted to give him everything, but he couldn’t.

They walked, side by side, on the streets, as if they were on a romantic date, but the reality was different.

People saw Baekhyun walking alone, he couldn’t hold his hand, they couldn’t talk while walking, the couldn’t kiss while admiring the sky in a park.

Baekhyun always smiled at him, but he knew that he suffered for this

“ I wish I could give you a normal relationship, I wish I was human” said him while they were in bed and Baekhyun just rode him so roughly that the the neighbour screamed at them to be less noisy, making them lough

“ you’re giving me everything Chanyeol and why would you want to be an annoying human?”

“ because if I was human things would be better”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ if you were a human, we would have never met each other and I’m happy, Chanyeol, I’m very happy like this”

Leaving Baekhyun was always harder and harder.

“ see you tomorrow, my angel”

He was still smiling when he opened the door of the room and he saw in front of him other archangels. The same that months earlier told him his punishment

“ we need to talk, Chanyeol, follow us”

For the first time in his life, Chanyeol was scared.


	12. Chapter twelve

What if they found out that Baekhyun could see him and they were going to do something to him?

What if they found out about them?

He can’t stop worrying about Baekhyun.

When the first archangel started to talk, his hands were sweating.

“ We know that for a warrior like you being a guardian angel has not been easy, but we’ve been told that you did your job perfectly and that observing your human, looking after him, changed you, for the better, at least this is what we hope. We think you’re ready”

“ ready? What for?”

“ when we told your punishment, you asked us how long it was going to last, we told you till you were ready”

No.

Not yet.

“ we think you’re ready to go back being an archangel, Chanyeol”

“ no” he said, without even realizing it

“ no?”

He wasn’t ready to leave Baekhyun, he didn’t want to

“ N-no because….i don’t think I’m ready, I mean, I still don’t regret what I did”

“ so what would you suggest, chanyeol?”

“ I think my punishment should last few more months, I don’t feel ready, you know”

One of the archangel laughed

“ the fact that you say such words shows that you’re ready, Chanyeol. From now on you are not a guardian angel anymore”

“ but what about my human?”

“ they will find another angel for him, you know how it works better than us”

He couldn’t leave Baekhyun.

But he was an angel, an archangel, he knew that sooner or later he would have had to leave him.

If only.

If only he was a human.

“ make me fall” he said.

He couldn’t believe that he said that.

“ what did you say?”

That was something extreme, that meant renouncing to be an angel, but being a fallen angel also meant that he could live as human with Baekhyun.

“ my real punishment was making me a fallen angel, I accept it”

“ we fought to save you from that, Chanyeol, what are you even saying? Are you out of your mind?”

“ make me a fallen angel, or ..”

“ or?”

Or what?

“ if you don’t do it, I will do it myself” he said.

He took his shirt off and set is wings free.

His beautiful white wings

“ why? No angel would ever ask that”

“ because….”

“ because he fell in love” suddenly said a voice

“ Kyungsoo!”

“ falling in love with a human?” asked another archangel, with disgust

“ Our father taught us to love humans, in so many ways. Love can’t be wrong, love is never wrong and what Chanyeol feels for that human, what they feel for each other is sacred. A relationship between an angel and a human is forbidden, but there are no laws against a fallen angel and a human”

“ chanyeol, are you really winningly choosing to have your winds cut of, just because of a human?” asked an archangel

“ I have never been so sure in my life”

“ this is his choice, you have to let him do it” added kyungsoo

“ we won’t stop him, but we refuse to cut an angel’s wings just because he fell for a human, he’s a dishonour”

“ I’ll do it alone”

“ then archangel chanyeol, if that is your final choice, goodbye. You won’t be an angel anymore, your name, all your successes in battle, everything you did, your glory, will be erased from heaven, you’ll won’t longer exist for us. You’ll be a fallen angel”

He was scared. He was scared to death.

He decided to renounce to his life, to be an angel, to be himself, for Baekhyun.

He didn’t regret his choice, he was sure of that, but he was so scared.

Angel’s wings could be cut just by an archangel blade.

“ I won battles and honour with this blade and now I will use it to start my new life” he said while looking at the shining sword.

He was alone, kneeled on the cold ground, his sword in his hand.

A shacking hand.

“ you’re courageous, you can do it” he kept repeating to himself but it was like his hand didn’t want to move.

He had just started to cry, from despair, when two angels entered the room.

“ Kyungsoo, Jongdae!” he exclaimed surprised

“ you really thought we would have left you doing it alone?” asked Kyungsoo

He had never been so happy to see them.

“ Chanyeol, when I was told that I had to guide an archangel who had been punished to be a guardian angel, I thought that it was going to be hard, for me, for you, for the human too. I admit that I didn’t believe in you, but here we are. You made realise that there are so many things that even us, angels, can’t explain, that even our ancient books can’t explain. Angels were made to love and protect humans, you’re going to cut your wings for the love of a human, you’re the perfect angel and you don’t even know it” said Jongdae

“ I can’t…I’m too scared” he said, showing the blade in his hands

“ allow us to do it for you, let us help you, Chanyeol”

He nodded. He needed them, he knew it.

Kyungsoo took the sword form his hands

“ it’s going to hurt, a lot, Chanyeol”

“ I know”

He shivered when he felt the cold blade near his wings

“ you won’t be part of heaven anymore, but heaven will forever part of you Chanyeol” said Kyungsoo

“ Jongdae? Can I ask you a favour, before…leaving?”

“ of course”

“ please, be baekhyuns’ guardian angel”

“ I will, I will watch over him, over you”

“ thank you” he exclaimed smiling

It hurt, but it was fast.

It felt like someone hit him on the chest, so hard that he couldn’t breathe anymore.

Maybe that was how dying felt like.


	13. The end

“ Chanyeol, wake up, oh god I didn’t know angels could faint, wake up! I’m going to hit you with lollipops, wake up”

He recognized that voice. Baekhyun.

He opened his eyes and as soon as his eyesight became clearer he saw where he was.

He was laying on the floor of baekhyun’s living room, the human kneeled next to him

“ you’re awake! Finally what happened?”

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

“ help me to stand up, please” he exclaimed

“ you’re scaring me, Chanyeol, are you ok?”

Once he stood up, Baekhyun helped him to reach the bathroom.

Once in front of the mirror, he took his shirt off and turned around.

Two long scars covered his back, where he had his wings

“ did someone hurt you Chanyeol? Where are your wings?” asked Baekhyun, touching the scars

“ I lost them”

“ you what?”

He told him everything

Baekhyun did something he didn’t expect.

He slapped him and then he kissed him

“ you’re a fucking idiot, you became a fallen angel for me? Are you insane? You’re so stupid” he was crying

“ I wanted it, Baekhyun”

“ I don’t deserve an angel beside me”

“ what about a fallen angel?” he said kissing him

“ I can’t believe it, Chanyeol. Did it hurt?”

“ a lot, but….i don’t regret it”

“ so you’re basically going to live as a human?”

He nodded

“ I still can’t believe it”

“ I’ll show you, come”

He wore his shirt again and holding baekhyun’s hand they left the house.

They were on the sidewalk, it was a sunny day and there were so many people walking around.

“ can they see you?”

“ why don’t you ask them?”

“ excuse me Madame!” suddenly exclaimed Baekhyun, stopping an old woman

“ I know it might sound strange but can I ask you what do you think about my boyfriend?” he asked pointing at Chanyeol

“ oh, he’s a very beautiful guy, you’re lucky to have him” she said smiling

“ yes, I’m very lucky, thank you!” he exclaimed

“ I’m the luckiest” he added kissing him when the lady left

“ Baekhyun, I thought that I should try lollipops again, maybe now they will taste different”

“ I thought you would have never asked me that, let’s go”


End file.
